The Smiley & Clumsy Girl (Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction)
by SkittlesAreBlue
Summary: Why would anyone pay attention to me? Just because I'm Clumsy and Smiling? What does that has to do with me not being your friend? I really want someone to at least be my friend, at least one person. Dear Zari(Diary), One day I'll have my best friend and someday that friend would like me who I am! Just watch! mom and dad!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akira Akagi and nobody wants to be my friend. My teacher says that someday my friend would come who would actually like me of who I am. I'm glad she told me that but it's been already 4 years and I still don't have any friends!

Why can't I have any friends for?

My parents don't pay any attention to me and they keep fighting over and over, what's wrong with them?

" Your just a bullsh*it!" That was just my mom voice yelling at my dad, " Shut up you f*cking slut!"

" Mom!Dad! S-"

"GO AWAY!" My mom throw me down into the floor as I hit my head on the wood table leg that supports the table to be standing.

"You just throw our Daughter!?" , "And!? I don't give a damn about her nor you!" Mom words made me cry as dad came and pick me up from the floor.

"THAT it!Your leaving from this house!" Dad yells at mom as she smirks at him

"Finally! I never liked you or ever want to marry you!"

"I marry you for the MONEY!" My dad face broke into shatter pieces as mom left thr house and not even caring about her clothes or other stuffs.

"Dad?" , "It's going to be okay, A-akari" He stutter my name as he grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug maling me cry with tears into his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay"

"It's going to be okay"

Dad kwpt saying it ove rand over again until I finally fell asleep and carry me to my bed.

"It's going to be okay, "

"I want you to smile forever even if we are apart..."

"I love you, Akari..."


	2. Chapter 2

I cried and cried too much that my eyes where swallowed too much and my cheeks where so red. My face was a mess. My mom didn't care or even ask me what happened to me. My dad wasn't at home, he left to work while my mom doesn't go. My dad works too much for us, even though my mom doesn't like him. I hate that, it's not fair that my dad is doing a lot of work while my mom is just sitting there in the house getting drunk a lot and then inviting some random men's at the house. I was there when that happened one time, I didn't told dad because I really didn't had the confidence to tell him everything about mom.

I was scared that mom would do something to me.

I'm scared of her.

But of course, I have to be brave enough and let it go.

I hurried up and took a fast shower and dry myself after. I wonder what are we doing today at art class? That class is the only one where I can feel relieved and got nothing to worry about, I just forget everything that happening around me.

Anyways,I better go to school already. I grab my backpack as head my way to the stairs and going down meeting with my mom as she reading an article or some random makeup.

As I was about to open the door, my mom stop me, "Your father is not coming today to the house, " That what all she said and begin to read back. I quickly gain back from the stop I did and rush to school running.

Please don't rain today!  
_

" Hey have you heard that Izuke return back from the expelled he had?" , "I've never knew he was expelled!?"

" He was. He kick the Principal butt but then he jump on top of her as she was yelling!"

Who would ever listen to these kind of rumors? Of course fan girls but who would care about a crazy boy who looks cute and plays around too much? Okay, that would be me. I like people who play around much and always smile!

" Ugh, look at her. She too bright. " Nobody likes me smiling. I always thought because they where just jealous of me, because I have a better smile than them but of course it wasn't that. I was just to dumb to notice that I had ugly clothes on me while I smiled too much, that why I wear simple clothes to school and smile more than I am.

Even though I don't have friends school, I can still smile because that just me.

But I really wish that somewhere or someday I'll find my first best friend, that would like me for who I am and the personality of me.

" Ahhhhh!" I trip over something as I bump my head over something. I look up to see people laughing at me and not noticing my eyes are swallowed. I pick myself up and left running to class, not the bathroom nor I was crying. I always cry when people laugh at me cous' I fell down or some random stuff I did.

I can tell which people are mean or nice," Hey, are you okay?"

My eyes where shock to see the only person I always wanted to hang out with, " Y-yes. "

It's...

Izuke..

" Your eyes, there-" , " Their ugly.." I said looking down and thinking that his eyes are Emerald green while mine is light brown, which I got it from my dad and mom mix together. Dad has more lighter while mom had darker brown.

" Nuh uh, their swallowed!?" My expression changes as I look up again, " What happened to you!?"

" Oh...n-nothing!" I left away from him and went inside to my seat.

Awkward...  
_

Ugh. I'm soo tired...

I'm outside the school building near the playground but instead I'm in top of a tree, more specific is a Sakura Tree.

" I-izuke..um...d-do-o you-u WANT TO GO OUT!" A dark blonde girl ask out Izuke as he smiles at her, " Um?"

" I'm sorry, I like someone else who pretty, but cute.." The girl frowned as I though of myself...

Is it me? Nah it would never be me..

" Her name is...Akaruma!" The girl was totally shock as she was crying and hug Izuke..." What?"

" I love you," they both hug each other as I look down and tears came down my check.

" Why are you crying?" I got shock as I heard a voice near me, "Are you crying because of them?" I tall man appeared out of nowhere as he seated down next to me and smiled.

I nodded slowly to his question he ask me first, "Do you like him?"

I nodded but tears where still in my face as this man hug me into a bear hug and cried there next to him as Izuke and the other girl we're still there.

" Let's take you back to your house, " My eyes widened as I shook my head for a 'No'.

" Why? I have to speak to your parents about something, " , " About this!?"

" No, about you having an Alice inside of you. " I look at him confused on what he was talking about.

" An Alice is a type of power that you have probably got it from your parents, well it's a 50,50 percent that you get it or not,"

" But you have it on you, and your's is really rare to find.."

I still didn't get what this Alice was about but I have powers inside of me? Does mom or dad have power in them? They never told me anything...

" Also, I take the people who have an Alice to this school where they can learn how to use their Alice, " He kept talking and talking until he told me something interesting.

" Would you like to go?"

I don't want to be here anymore, mom doesn't like me and dad...he just working but he one day wanted to sell me to a random lady out of the streets. I just ran back home and dad didn't came until the net day. So there isn't really anyone who would like me or care about me. I want to go and try out but the thing is that...I won't be able to come out of the school until I graduate or I don't have anymore Alice inside of me.

I nodded as we got off the Sakura tree and headed to a car,

" Bye bye, everyone..." I mumble it as I entered the car and my backpack already inside there. The man told me his name all the way to the school and everything I need to know.

He even told me I'll be having a partner who would also tell me more about Alice Academy.

" Hyuuga Natsume is your partner forever,"

Forever?

Well I'll see what kind of partner I'll have but now then...

My life has just began...I better make some new friends in this school...

Alice Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering a new school and class is scary.

I'm not ready to enter yet, I need one last thing...

I grab my lucky clover from my book and hold it onto my hand not showing anyone, but visible for me.

"Please welcome Akagi Akira!" Narumi sensei told everyone in a cheerful tone.

I walked in normally next to Narumi as everyone saw me going.

"I already choose her partner, so don't worry, okay?"

Everyone nodded in union as he smiled at them.

Chills came into my back as a bad feeling was coming later...

"That partner would be...Hyuuga Natsume!"

He clap his hands as everyone stare in shock and frozen, just like an ice cube freezing inside.

"NOOO!" A very tall girl stood up objecting this.

"Katri, I'm-"

"Natsume-kun is my BOYFRIEND! He only mine!" Katri, It think? Said out loud angry everything yhat she disagrees about.

"Karti, I can't do anything about it,"

"Yes you can! Because I know you choose theu should be partners!"

Narumi expression changed as he started to glare at her with cold eyes making everyone look at him in seriously look.

"~That true! But, I wanted to see how it would turn out," He wink at everyone as them they showed a disgusting face of poop at him.

"Aww come on, don't ya - "

"Shut up and leave already!" Everyone agreed with Katrin as Narumi left cheerfully and me standing in front.

"Oh yeah, Akira you sit next to Natsume at the very back,"

I nodded slowly as I saw the back of the class and saw two boys sitting there.

I headed there trying to see what they look like.

One had blonde hair with ocean light eyes and holding a bunny while rubbing it's head where the ears are.

The other one is sleeping...I guess? He has a book or manga covering his front face.

But he has Black jet hair.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" I smiled at the blonde boy with a smile in my face.

He glared," What? Aren't you happy that I'm sitting with ya'll?" I asked.

"Shut up you ugly fat girl!"

I am not fat but...I guess I am ugly. An ugly clumsy girl.

I was about to go to my seat until I trip over something crashing down to the floor.

Oww, hurts.

"I've never though this girl is such a klutz.." Katri again pointed out my clumsiness to everyone.

"Thank you for your compliment, but even though your just one whole doll waiting to be taken by the hot guy,"

I seated down as I heard the book falling off from Natsume and hitting me in the lap.

Seriously, I have bad luck onside of me even though I have a lucky clover in my han-

My lucky clover!?

I lost it.

Where can it be? I just fell ov-

I stand up quickly and look over where I fell down.

It's not there!?

What. Did someone stole it from me?

"Your looking for this little girl?"

"Ah yes-" I notice that Katrin had it in her hand as she waved it in the air.

I got a bad feeling about this...

"Do you want it back?" I nodded," Well come and get it from me, if you can.."

She smirk big as two tall boys appear in front of me ready to fight against me.

"Hey, stop all if this, She just new!" A boy with glasses came into my view worry.

"Don't get into things that aren't yours,"

"You too," I told," What are you talking about stupid girl?"

"This isn't really your problem but mine," I stare at her but still smiling.

"Well, I did steal your bad luck clever girl,"

"Let me tell you something..." , "That bad luck clever is true to who ever touches it or...rips it..." I smiled at her as her expression in her face changed to shockness.

She let go of the lucky clever falling to the floor as I pick it up.

"Better regain that luck of yours Stupid." I told her as I went back to sit in my seat.

That was so not me!?

Why am I like this? I've never talk that tough to anyone, specially a bully!?

I seriously never experience something like this.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Akira Akagi and nobody wants to be my friend. My teacher says that someday my friend would come who would actually like me of who I am. I'm glad she told me that but it's been already 4 years and I still don't have any friends!

Why can't I have any friends for?

My parents don't pay any attention to me and they keep fighting over and over, what's wrong with them?

" Your just a bullsh*it!" That was just my mom voice yelling at my dad, " Shut up you f*cking slut!"

" Mom!Dad! S-"

"GO AWAY!" My mom throw me down into the floor as I hit my head on the wood table leg that supports the table to be standing.

"You just throw our Daughter!?" , "And!? I don't give a damn about her nor you!" Mom words made me cry as dad came and pick me up from the floor.

"THAT it!Your leaving from this house!" Dad yells at mom as she smirks at him

"Finally! I never liked you or ever want to marry you!"

"I marry you for the MONEY!" My dad face broke into shatter pieces as mom left thr house and not even caring about her clothes or other stuffs.

"Dad?" , "It's going to be okay, A-akari" He stutter my name as he grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug maling me cry with tears into his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay"

"It's going to be okay"

Dad kwpt saying it ove rand over again until I finally fell asleep and carry me to my bed.

"It's going to be okay, "

"I want you to smile forever even if we are apart..."

"I love you, Akari..."


End file.
